Abstract An overall mission of NH-INBRE is to increase the amount and sophistication of biomedical research occurring at institutions of higher learning in New Hampshire. A key step in accomplishing this is to expand the existing research infrastructure in the form of modern laboratory space. In the inaugural phase of the NH-INBRE the FOA mechanism for alterations and renovations was used to create two small research laboratories at one of our Partner institutions. This was very successful, as the labs have been used by what have become two of our most active NH-INBRE investigators, as well as the large cadre of student researchers they have included in their research efforts over the past 9 years. Building upon this successful model the renovations funded in our first competing renewal were used to further expand the research space for the growing faculty during the second INBRE award period. We now propose to create and upgrade lab space at three of our Partner institutions As was the case with the previous renovations, the labs that the proposed alterations and renovations will create are essential for investigators at these Partner schools to have sufficient space to pursue research and to meet some of the increasing demand for research experiences coming from undergraduates. Plans were developed and selected in an open, competitive process that included donated time and effort from Dartmouth Facilities Office personnel and experienced professional contractors. When completed, the proposed renovations will lead to a marked increase in the number of faculty members who can have a role as active investigators and an increase in the number of student researchers with these faculty mentors, as well as an increase the research capabilities and resources at these INBRE Partner institutions. On a broader scale, expanded research labs will make significant contributions to the development of a vibrant and visible research culture at these schools.